


My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep/我那漫长到被遗忘的安眠

by Shoggothy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: “它既是礼物也是诅咒。因为你无法改变什么，但你可以去拥有。”Eggsy Unwin/Harry Hart（无差） ，基于时间旅行者的妻子AU，序号是Harry的时间线
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 1





	My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep/我那漫长到被遗忘的安眠

5

Eggsy总以为那发生的时候肯定会伴随着点什么：一束光芒、一道闪电、一阵风暴。但什么也没有。事情发生，并毫无征兆。前一刻他还在听着Merlin慢斯条理的简报并企图抢过资料来自行研究，后一秒他发现自己正注视着Harry Hart的全息影像。

他一定是在抢平板时不小心戳了哪个秘密开关。

他看着影像，影像也在看着他。

老天，那简直是栩栩如生。那并不是Eggsy所熟悉的Harry，他年轻得惊人，最多三十出头，没戴眼镜，却仍然拄着那把黑伞，岁月还没能在他的面容上留下严肃的痕迹，他正用一种高傲又矜持的姿态审视着眼前的人。Eggsy知道那并不是事实，那影像只是显示得好像正在望着他一样，但他仍无法控制地为之呼吸停顿了两三秒，意识到自己从未如此渴望并绝望过。

他几乎就要伸手去碰触他了，碰触那个遥远的不曾有自己参与的岁月。可他必然只会摸到一团空气，一个将因扰乱而波动的数据幽灵，而他最不需要再体验一次的就是失去给他带来的疼痛。

于是他悄悄地深呼吸，吐出一口气。好吧，所以Kingsman收集他们的骑士的全身像，正如Harry把Pickels先生做成标本一样。真够变态的。

然后影像开口了。

“Merlin，”他转着伞，用Eggsy极为熟悉的嗓音，以Eggsy从未听过的轻快语气说：“如果你能告诉我现在我的头发并不像你一样绝望，我将不胜感激。”

“你的发际线十分安稳，谢谢。”年轻特工听到Merlin用冷酷的（也就是说，嘲讽的）声音回答，“来见见你的学徒，Eggsy Unwin。”

什么？

Harry的幻影再次把目光投在他身上，眨了眨眼，甚至没去掩饰自己的惊讶。“Unwin先生。”他意味深长地说，“这可真……有趣。”

Eggsy觉得自己大概不知不觉间已经发了疯，但是管他呢，他的渴望早已如潮水一般地淹没了他的绝望。他向前跨了一步伸出手去。

结果那幻影如同出现时一样突然地消失了。

年轻特工怔怔地定在原地几秒，等着那阵战栗从身上退却。然后他猛地转过身，看向他的教官兼上司，后者也正严肃地看着他。

“这他妈的到底是怎么回事？！”

Merlin给他上了一节历史课，详细讲解了关于时间替换症的种种成因、症状及规律。而Eggsy只是朝他大吼：“别想来蒙我！我没上过大学也知道时间替换症早在五十年前就发明了抑制剂！早就没人会穿梭了！”

“那时候的抑制剂还……不太完善。”Merlin就只是回答，“它遏制了穿梭的触发机制，但它同时也压抑了身体潜能。”

Eggsy愣了一下，小心翼翼地问：“所以Harry停药了？”

“他在训练期停药的。他是同期最优秀的学员，Kingsman本来没打算要招收一位患有时间替换症的特工，但Harry的举荐人——正如他所带出来的学徒一样，是一位善于另辟蹊径的绅士，他认为Harry完全可以胜任这份工作。结果在训练期最后，第一次穿梭发生了。”Merlin停顿了一下，叹了口气，深深望向年轻的特工：“而他遇到了你。”

Eggsy张了张嘴，没能发出声音。

“他遇到了你，就像注定的一样，他证明了自己在未来是一位不可或缺的骑士。于是圆桌上那些老顽固妥协了。”

Merlin还在继续描述他们最终是如何接纳这样一位不同寻常的Galahad的，但Eggsy什么都没听到了。他的脑袋正嗡嗡作响，一种突如其来的可能性击中了他，一波巨大的希望与喜悦正在他心底翻腾。所以他将继续见到Harry，所以他还可以挽回一切，所以他能去修复错误弥补遗憾，感谢上帝——

他脱口而出：“那我就能……”

“不行。”

他停下来，疑惑地望着Merlin，后者摘下了眼镜，捏了捏眉间。他看着Kingsman的首席技术员，意识到Harry不仅仅是自己的恩人与导师，也是与Merlin一起跨过了多年岁月的老友，那一瞬间他看起来疲惫而伤感。然而Merlin就只是说：“你没在听我说，Eggsy，时间替换症不能改变已知的事实。就算你企图做点什么也不会有任何作用，发生过的事件仍然会按照原本的轨迹行进，最后那只是让你更加失望而已。”他重新戴回了眼镜，就仿佛那是能令他无情地吐出那些话语的坚硬铠甲：“所以什么也别做。”

这简直……

这太荒诞了。

Eggsy慢慢地坐了下来。

他曾经在同一天内遭遇了Harry的离去，Arthur的叛变，然后他闯进了Valentine的大本营与Gazelle来了一场惊心动魄的搏斗，那天他所踏出的每一步都在生死之际徘徊。但那时他也未曾体会到这种希望突然一口气被抽干的感觉。

所以Harry Hart仍然死了。而上帝显然是个极具残酷幽默感的老混球。

Merlin却还没打算放过他，冷静的声音仍然持续不断地在他耳边响起：“出于未知的原因，时间替换症有一个稳定的规律，第一次穿梭发生时遇到的第一个人非常重要。而对Harry来说，那就是你，”他盯着一脸茫然的年轻特工，“Eggsy。他的每一次穿梭都发生在你身边。”

“那又有什么意义？”他耸了耸肩，从嗓子里挤出了一个颓然的笑声：“我还能做什么呢？”

“你能遇到Harry，你能帮助Harry。”他的教官轻轻回答，“它既是礼物也是诅咒。因为你无法改变什么，但你可以去拥有。”

4

Merlin似乎下定决心要把Eggsy培养成时间替换症的专家，而Eggsy对此并无怨言。他接过了教官压给他的一大堆资料，训练照常，任务照出，有空回家的时候他还要帮忙带带孩子，除此之外他的闲暇之余都在忙着被淹没在数据与论文中。

他绷紧神经渡过了一周，随时都等着迎接一个突然落到他身边的Harry。

但什么也没发生。

Eggsy开始疑心自己终究是出现幻觉了，而Merlin只是为了安抚他才煞有其事地编造了这套解释，毕竟Merlin是那个能对他们说少了一个降落伞时脸不红心不跳的人。或许最后他还会像打开Eggsy的降落伞时那样告诉他，幻觉已经消失，时间会治愈一切，所有的悲伤终将过去。诸如此类。

正当他打算找Merlin当面问个究竟，Harry出现了。

Eggsy真心希望他凭空出现时能伴随着一声易于辨认的提示音。

他在一个黄昏出现在那个能俯视停机坪的走道上，比上一次显得更年轻稚气，还没能收敛起身上犹如正警惕着的猎豹般的凌厉锋芒。他面无表情地大步朝着Eggsy走过来，深色的眼睛气势逼人。

“你吻了我。”他用优雅而干脆的口音说，“你在地铁里吻我还他妈带着地铁一起消失了——”

Eggsy本能地想要反唇相讥，你才是会消失的那一个。但他先是被Harry的那股气势震住了，接着又被他所说的话给吓住了，确定自己每个字都听得清清楚楚可它们偏偏就能组合成了一个不可能的意义。而Harry停在了离他一步的距离，眼瞳在背光下显得沉冷，适才那种刀锋般的尖锐仿佛刹那之间就从他身上褪得干干净净。他若有所思地凝望他。

“呃，什么？”Eggsy结结巴巴地问。

“所以，”Harry审视着他，低下头，露出了笑容：“还没发生。”他拽住了Eggsy的领带。

“等等Harry我们应该先谈——”

然后他只是感到头晕目眩。

天杀的那可是Harry啊，他从来没敢想过这个。好吧，他想过这个，那毕竟是Harry。但他发誓即使他最隐秘的渴望中也不包括一个穿越时空的年轻版的Harry，更不包括跟年轻版的Harry才见了第二面都没能说完一个完整的句子就开始吻得天昏地暗。于是他被震惊和窃喜砸了个措手不及，心慌意乱地享受着这场搏斗，还不由自主地用上了舌头。

等到他们不得不分开时，双方都在忙着先平息喘息。Eggsy偷眼打量他的导师，后者整齐的额发散了一缕，脸色泛着红，一贯平整的衣服也皱了，当他注意到Eggsy的视线时，便眨了眨眼，朝着他微笑。那个笑容或许年轻了几十年，但Harry在酒吧里就曾用过这样的笑容来应付那几个骚扰他们的混混。

他确定自己是被报复了。

多么甜蜜的报复。

“现在，Unwin先生。”他年轻的导师冷静地抚平了西装上的褶皱，“我们可以来谈谈了。”

7

他径直朝他走过来，俯身拿走了他手里的酒杯，一口气喝干了。

“嘿！Harry！”Eggsy抗议道。

“绅士不该如此用词。”

“绅士还不该喝别人的酒呢。”

“当他们焦头烂额的时候就会。”Harry在他身边坐了下来，而Eggsy心里承认刚才在欣赏对方扬起脖子的样子。“这个，顺便一说，”他的导师轻轻摇晃着空杯，由于喝得太快而显得微微脸红，“很不错。愿意告诉我调法吗？”

Eggsy于是告诉了他，正如多年后Harry曾经把这个方法教给他时一样，过去和未来再次衔接，他记得这是被允许的。然后他问Harry在为何而忧心，后者叹了口气。

“有个任务状况非常严峻，我们因此失去了一位同事，Lancelot死了。按照惯例，Arthur要求我们推举候选人，这对我倒是第一次。他特别强调了Kingsman向来在贵族子弟中选择，但我认为平民经过生活磨砺后的勇敢与忠诚同样可贵。毕竟，”他朝Eggsy笑了一下，“我眼前就有一个例子。我已经看中了一个人，名叫——”

然后他停下了，转过头看着未来的学徒，由于吃惊而张大了眼睛。

“见鬼。”他说。

“是啊。”Eggsy同意道。

“所以我们有个子承父业的特工了。”

“所以对你来说现在是一九九七年？”Eggsy迅速地岔开了这个危险的话题，此外他还想到了更重要的事。

他的导师——也即将成为他父亲的导师——把杯子递还给他，身体向后靠去，疑问地抬了抬眉毛：“是的。”

“一九九七年，抑制剂的研究取得了突破性的进展。”

“你读了资料。”

因为那是你的事，他想。他的自私正企图阻止他说出来，而他坚决地将它踢到一边，资料就像印在他的脑海中一样清晰：“尽管辐射的影响每一代都在逐渐减弱，但那时候全世界仍有将近万分之三的人口患有潜在时间替换症，为了让无数人不再白白失去他们本应得的天赋，抑制剂的研究从未中断过。那一年在医学界中的轰动不亚于盘尼西林。”他紧张地看了眼身边的人，后者双手叠在一起放在腿上，也正在专注回望他，“我知道你以往都必须在任务前两个小时少量服药以保证中途不会出岔子，现在你可以不必苦恼了。”

“的确如此。”

Eggsy不得不停下来喘口气，确定Harry真的明白他的意思了。

“你能摆脱这些恼人的穿梭了，可你还在这儿。”

“Eggsy。”Harry淡定自若地说，轻而易举地用一个微笑和一次凝视制止了他。

于是他明白了。生平第一次，他在内心感谢了上帝，为着祂总是那般残酷，却又不时地降下慈悲。

2

“你没告诉我Pickels先生！”Harry全然不顾形象地朝他喊道。

“呃？”Eggsy发出了一个疑问的音节。他正在努力辨认对方的年纪，毫无疑问这次穿梭发生在非常早的时期，他看起来甚至不比自己更年长。

“射、那、只、狗。”Harry一字一顿，“真是个绝妙的测试。”他讽刺地评价道，然后吐出一口气：“请原谅，这跟你无关，我完全是在迁怒。”

“所以你通过最终测试了，恭喜。” Eggsy咧开嘴笑，一半是真诚地为他高兴，另一半则为了Harry也曾经同样的年轻、苦恼、为了一只他心爱的小狗发起脾气而感到不可思议的美妙。

“谢谢。”刚得到Galahad称号的骑士礼貌地回答，甚至朝他微微鞠躬。老天，那时候的公学男孩都这样吗？

他直起身，才像每次出现时一样开始打量Eggsy，一丝惊讶在他脸上闪过。Eggsy知道这是因为自己在家，穿着居家服（他的居家服当然不可能是毛衫之类的了），以至于看上去比实际年纪还要小上几岁。“我没提前破坏什么吧？”Harry轻声问，显得有点不安。

“很不幸没有。”Eggsy吹了声口哨，JB应声用小短腿跑了进来。Harry看了看狗，又看了看那位主人，了然地扬起了眉毛。

“看来他们还没改掉这个残酷的传统。”

“是啊，你就不能提提建议什么的吗？”Eggsy向他抱怨。

“既然他们始终未改，想必我提了也会无济于事。显然每一位圆桌骑士都决心让他们的后来者们遭受同样的心理创伤。”

我就没有，身为后来者之一的Eggsy心想。但他不能把自己没能朝JB开枪这个事实告诉Harry，更不用提还有一系列令他不愿回顾的后续。

而JB，天主保佑JB，永远不会知道发生了什么，将始终幸福地没心没肺着的小家伙，它认出了Harry。天知道它是怎么办到的，反正它是只狗。它开始绕着Harry的脚边讨好地打着转，于是他俯下身，抱起了它。

“你的主人是个冷血混蛋，他为了得到一份极其危险工作而朝你开枪。告诉我，”他微笑着对JB说，后者正扒在他身上，天真无辜地望着他，“你是不是留下心理阴影了？”

Eggsy正忙于满屋子转圈企图找到一个合适的设备把“Harry Hart与狗狗天哪这简直太可爱了”的温馨画面拍下，以便收藏起来，必要的时候朝Merlin和Roxy炫耀一番。听到这个他转过身。“好呀，你把Pickels先生带来。”他挑衅地抬起了下巴，“试试看，我绝对要原句奉还。”

9

Merlin警告过他这个。他把那时的资料读了又读，知道曾经有一个受了伤的Harry进入过穿梭，由于算错了抑制剂的用时或是其他用药造成的中和作用之类的原因，整件事吓坏了所有知情的人，令他们无能为力地渡过了一段焦虑的等待时间，幸亏结果是好的。他一直提醒自己应该随时为此做好准备，行动要果断，反应要迅速。

但当一个裹着绷带，右腿打了石膏的Harry Hart倒在他的地板上时，Eggsy还是有点被吓坏了。多亏他训练有素，哪怕在梦里也知道该怎么处理，才没有被自己的心慌击倒。谢天谢地这是他的房间，他还没出门。

Harry在最终被他扶到床上前一句话都没说，他的额发散乱，紧紧抿着唇，Eggsy碰到他时能感受到他正在努力抑制肌肉的颤动。“你还好吗？”他担心地问。

“好极了，”Harry戴着他一贯镇定的假面说，“才打了吗啡。”

“所以不疼？”

年长的绅士沉默了两三秒。“疼。”他最终承认。

Eggsy松了口气，他知道Harry正在修养期，好在没有危险。“都一把年纪了，就别老勉强自己了，好不？”他抱怨道，半是真心半是调侃，他的导师为此皱起了眉。“Merlin告诉我你当时吓得半个总部的人都发了疯，另外，我现在得去通知他一声，告诉他你在这里。”

“我还没那么老，谢谢。可能的话最好通知十几年前的Merlin告诉他我很好，谢谢。顺便帮我拿一条毯子，谢谢。” Harry说，明显在用过分礼貌与抑扬顿挫的几声“谢谢”来表达不满。

Eggsy决定毯子是优先要务。但他回来的时候，Harry已经睡着了，他小心地帮他盖上毯子，避免碰到他的伤处。

然后他去联络了Merlin，告诉他Harry在这里，似乎并无大碍，但他不知道是否需要帮助，他还替Harry转告了那句跨越了十多年的留言。Merlin则用“你们俩都少得意忘形”的警告作为答复，而他知道这差不多就是个Merlin版的“放心无论你搞砸了什么我都能善后”。他又打了个电话给Roxy（她始终是她的挚友，所以她当然知情了），将自己暂时不能回裁缝店的原因解释了一番，担心有紧急任务的时候可能需要她代班。

“没问题。”Roxy干脆地说。

于是他坐回Harry身边，握着他的手，数着他平稳的呼吸，盯着他发呆了好一会儿。他想起几年前自己还是个学员时，有一阵子的情景是多么相似，只除了那时候Harry是在昏迷而非沉睡以及他当然不敢像这样握住手的部分。等Eggsy从记忆中回过神时，他打开了平板，开始读着关于时间替换症的资料的其中一篇。

他不知道Harry什么时候醒来。不知道Harry什么时候消失。

他只是感到了安心。

6

他利落地放倒了第一个追兵，用枪托狠狠砸在第二个头上，边换弹匣边低头躲过一梭子弹，肘击第三个的腹部并掰过他的手腕朝第四个射击，然后他猛地回过身——

看到了Harry。

“专心点，Eggsy。”Harry镇定地说。

Eggsy有好久没见过他持枪时的模样了，他听到了枪响伴随着自己背后人体砰然倒地的声音，不由自主地骂了一连串脏话，朝着通讯另一端的联络人大吼：“Harry在我这里！这他妈是怎么一回事？！难道就没有个任务中禁止穿梭的规定吗？”

“注意措辞，Eggsy。”Harry说。

“他是不会在自己的任务中穿梭，并不意味着他不会落在你的任务里。穿梭后的时间和地点是不可控的。” Merlin说。

第六个和第七个明显被这个凭空大变活人的戏法给吓呆了，Eggsy一边用伞柄就搞定了他们，一边继续着发泄他的震惊和怒气：“从来没人打算考虑一下这种情况的危险性吗？！说真的，除了我？”

“真遗憾，”Merlin无情地揭穿了他，“我本以为这是你一直盼望的。”

好吧。这的确是他一直盼望的，从那天他在酒吧用崇拜的眼神看着Harry又帅又酷地教训继父手下的小混混时，他就一直期待会有这么一天：他能跟Harry并肩作战。但他可没想过还能有这种情况，Harry突然地掉进了这一团混战中而他则被吓得快要心脏骤停。

然后Eggsy Unwin意识到这是一次他从未有过的机会。

他可以向Harry证明自己。

这个想法令他再一次地突破了自我极限，仅用时三分钟就解决了一排走廊的敌人，战斗以他撑开伞挡住了最后一波扫射，而Harry利落的一次射击宣告终结。Eggsy收起伞，转身时试着不要把“我没给你丢脸快来夸奖我”彻底写在脸上，结果他发现他的导师正盯着他的伞看。

“真先进。”他评价道，目光仍凝在那把伞上，Eggsy都要有点嫉妒了。

“你那会儿还没有吗？”他假装漫不经心地问。

Harry把自己的伞递给他看，伞柄旋转后能使前端亮出尖刃，不错的防身工具。但它没有防弹功能，自然更不可能发射子弹了。

“我们可以交换。”他提议道，为自己突然闪现的想法洋洋自得。Harry似乎真的很喜欢这把伞，他从来都不愿让他失望，而且他还可以拥有Harry的伞。

“非常遗憾的是，尽管没有禁止穿梭到任务中的规定，但不能带回任何未来的物品的法则却是存在的。”Harry似笑非笑地望着他，“即使我想，我也带不走它。不过我可以向技术部提议改进这些功能。”

“他的确这么做了。” Merlin的声音响起的时候Eggsy被吓了一跳，靠，Merlin居然擅自打开了扩音器。“顺便一说，Galahad，技术部为你的这个建议可是焦头烂额了整整五个月。既然你提到了这件事，我很欢迎你跟Eggsy一同回到总部，我可以现场为你演示一下。”

Harry于是严肃地（也就是说，挖苦地，Eggsy觉得自己再过二十年也不可能认全这些贵族子弟的表达方式）鞠了一躬，Eggsy这才意识到Merlin一直能透过他的眼镜看到Harry，他能想象到他现在一定在高清大屏幕后注视着一切，一边捧着他心爱的马克杯。简直是个活生生的“老大哥在看着你”的具现化。

他立刻关掉了通讯。

这完全是肾上腺素造就的一时冲动，但他才懒得去想呢。任务已经完成了，而他跟Harry在一起，刚从激烈的战斗中平息，地上还瘫倒了一片被他们打倒的人，说真的，还会有什么比这更完美的时机吗？

“Eggsy。”Harry说，用他独有的那种浅淡微笑望着他。这次的他处在Eggsy最难辨认的年龄段：已经褪去了年轻时的稚气，但嘴角仍未刻上严肃的痕迹。不过称呼倒是个清晰的分界线，自从Harry第一次得知自己终将成为Eggsy的导师后，他就常常以一种调侃的态度自居为长辈，尽管时间替换症早已明显地缩短了他们的年龄差距。

他拄伞而立，显得优雅从容。

“Harry。”于是Eggsy回以笑容，“现在没人打扰，我们可以来谈谈了。”

10

他已经习惯了这种生活，他悼念那个早已死去了的Harry，与还活着的Harry在交错的时间中相遇。他终于平静地接受了这两个事实，然后上帝显然恶意地认为他心碎得还不够，于是祂让两个事实同时发生。

那天在下着细雨。也许上帝还觉得这种时刻下着雨会很合适。

Eggsy Unwin发现自己正注视着Harry Hart，他既吃惊又茫然，一时间竟不知道到底发生了什么事。等到他终于试图挡住那块他刚刚为之献上花束的墓碑时，已经太迟了，在他愣神的那半分钟里足够Harry看到一切，名字、年岁、简短的铭文……

年岁。

哦不。该死的。上帝啊。

所以Harry知道。

所以Harry将从此刻起一直都知道，所以Harry那时把他领进裁缝铺，迫不及待地把一切他所能教的他所能做的都给了他，而Harry在病床上睁开眼睛的那一刻也许在庆幸不是这一次，他还拥有更多的时间，所以Harry在他没能通过测试时是那样失望气恼，因为他自认时日无多。他回想着他们最初相处的每一个片段，突然绝望地意识到它们在这时都拥有了另一种解释。

于是Eggsy站在活着的Harry Hart和Harry Hart的墓碑之间，如同七年前在屏幕上看到Valentine举枪相向时的那一刻一样，感到自己再一次被命运的残酷无常撕裂了。

他一定看起来就像一尊巨大悲哀所化身而成的雕塑，Harry看了看墓碑，又看了看他。

“噢，Eggsy。”他温柔而平静地说，朝他伸出了手。

“这不是——”

“没关系。”

“但我——”

“我知道。”

Eggsy停下来，没有再试图用沙哑的嗓音挤出更不合条理的逻辑。他望着自己的导师，不理解这一切是如何发生的，不理解Harry为何还能这么平静，就仿佛他并不是现在被埋葬在土下，而他的幽灵还穿过了时间认出自己的墓碑的那个人。

“我不明白。”最后他轻声说。

“Eggsy Unwin，”Harry用他最严肃的嗓音说，他在细雨中徒劳地眨着眼，试图眨掉落在眼睫上的水珠：“首先，你是一位拿着伞的绅士，而我什么都没有。”

他未来的学徒如梦方醒地向前两步，将自己伞盖的一半分享给了他。“谢谢。”Harry于是允许一个微笑暂时打断了自己的话，“其次，我现在知道了一个事实：尽管我们在正常的时间可能相处不过一年，但是你和我，Eggsy，我们却能够相识整整三十年。这提醒了我所有我想要并应该去做的事，我为此感到庆幸。”

Eggsy抬起眼来看着他，虽然Harry才是被淋湿的那一个，但是Eggsy看起来有点像被雨浇蔫了的小动物。他已经很久没露出这样的表情了，Harry知道，因为他们已经相识这么多年。

“另外，我曾经多次遇到比现在更年长的你。”

“真的？”Eggsy问，总算有了一丝笑意。

于是他们在细雨中撑着同一把伞离开了墓园，然后在某个不知名的路边小店坐下来，喝了杯茶，像那些闲来无事的普通人一样消磨掉了这个宁静的下午。

3

Harry撞到了头。

胶囊列车正在飞速前进着，然后Harry出现了，毫不意外地撞到了头。他一边皱着眉弯下腰来，一边礼貌地向窄小的车厢内的另一个人致以问候。“Unwin先生。”他说。

Eggsy记起他们上一次谈论地铁时的情形，记起他们的时间多么紧迫，于是他笑了，他一句话都没说，只是轻轻抓住了Harry。他用手防护性地按着他的脑后，然后温柔地亲吻他。

直到那感觉在唇间消失。

1

他一直等着这一刻。所有的研究和记录都表明时间替换症的第一次穿梭发生会伴随着一系列副反应，当早期替换症大爆发时，有些病例死于第一次穿梭时的并发症。所以他始终等待着，直到Harry几乎落进他怀里。

他那过分年轻的导师紧紧抓着他，犹如溺水之人找到了浮木。他看起来那么年轻，凌乱不堪，还有一双因窒息而显得慌张的眼睛。

Eggsy于是坚决稳定地扶着他的胳膊，一次又一次地轻声呼唤他。“Harry，没事的，我抓住你了。现在呼吸，”他做着示范，吸气，然后吐气，“跟着我的频率，来，呼、吸，呼、吸……正是如此，没事了。你会没事的。”

Harry最终找到了空气，他抬起头，眼睛由于方才无法喘息而微微湿润，头发散落在额头上。Harry比自己年轻永远让他感觉很奇妙，Eggsy曾有数次见过年轻的Harry，但这一次他年轻得令他几乎感到心痛。

“我很抱歉。”Harry说，Eggsy只是笑着摇头，看到对方惊讶地大了双眼：“你是个Kingsman，对吗？”

“是的。我是Gary Unwin。”他回答，松开了Harry，然后伸出手：“也叫Eggsy Unwin。”

然后Harry把他微凉的手放进了他的手中。“而你认识我，”他敏锐而又天真地说，“所以我毕竟还是通过了测试？”

“我向你保证。”

“谢谢，Unwin先生。为你救了我的命，也为这个。”Harry最后站直了，稍加整理，刹那之间他又成为了那个平静自信的年轻绅士。而这一次换成他向Eggsy伸出手：“我很期待将来能与你共事。我们应该是同事吧？”

他握着他的手，惊奇于有朝一日他们竟会像这样角色颠倒，Harry正如当初的他一样对未来毫无概念。于是他朝着年轻的导师露出笑容。“比同事更多。”他回答，“相信我，你简直无法想象。”

11

他转过身，然后就看到了Harry。

那感觉就像是——天哪，仿佛他已经有十几年没见过Harry了，而Harry其实哪都没去。那正是他在最初时认识并熟悉的Harry Hart，一丝不苟，整洁，严肃，优雅而镇定，甚至穿着一套他非常眼熟的西装，Eggsy流连地望着他，然后他突然明白了，犹如一个刚从噩梦中惊醒的人。这正是那一天。

“该死。”Harry皱眉的样子就像画片一样印在他的回忆里，他摸着药瓶，Eggsy先一步抓住了他的手。

“等等，Harry。”

“Eggsy，我有任务。”他的导师用略带责备的眼神看了他一眼，他现在又比他年长许多了。

“我知道，”Eggsy说。因为这就是那一天，他悲哀地想到。“我只是想道个歉，为了我所说的那些混账话。”他匆匆忙忙地说，自那一天起的每一天都为了那些话而悔恨不已，“那全都是些气话，我并非真心是那个意思。我只是……气恼，因为我让你失望了，所有的人当中我最不想让你失望。我非常、非常抱歉。”

Harry凝视着他，而Eggsy惊讶地意识到自己当初是多么年轻毛躁，才会看不懂他严肃嘴角下的那份温柔。

“你没有让我失望，我一直都知道你是多么优秀。”他平静地回答，“但愿你能明白我有多么骄傲。”

他看着Harry，被那种温柔的目光笼罩着，感觉自己仿佛又倒退了十几年，成为了那个冲动的小孩子。别去。他内心有个声音正在尖叫，让他马上说出一切，哪怕徒劳地尝试一次也好，阻止他，留下他，远离那个教堂，远离死亡。但一百多年的研究档案都在嘲笑他，用冰冷的数据告诉他一切都将无济于事，沙尘阻碍不了河流。

而他们只是时间长流中两粒固定的沙尘。

于是他压抑着颤抖，伸出双臂，给了Harry一个拥抱。Harry怔了一下，轻轻地回抱他，拍了拍他的后背。

他没意识到过了多久，但Harry终究从他怀里消失了。

Eggsy Unwin坐下来，把脸埋进了手中，他感到疲惫、失落又茫然，心口开着一个空洞。他想起十几年前Merlin告诉他这既是礼物也是诅咒，意识到他或许还有很多与Harry再次相见的机会，尽管Harry的生命将会且已经永远不可更改地在肯塔基州的教堂停滞不前。而他对时间替换症是如此地感激并痛恨。

它使他得到一切。

它令他一无所有。

8

夜已经深了，Eggsy正打算离开训练场，结果Harry的现身制止了他。他们惊奇地互相打量，发现双方年龄相仿。于是Harry提议机会难得，不如来打一场，Eggsy同意了。

虽然他们只因为意外而一起出过寥寥无几的任务，哪怕Eggsy上一次仔细观察Harry的打斗方式似乎已经过去多年，但他们是如此了解对方。每一进，每一退，每一次闪身和每一次回转。最后由于Eggsy明显对这个训练场更加熟悉，他终于撂倒了Harry，他把手伸给Harry，说自己其实算作了弊。而Harry并不介意，他只是笑笑回答地形优势也很重要。

然后他们在地板上坐下来，手指交缠。他们谈论时间替换症。当他们不谈JB和Pickels先生、Kingsman日常生活中无伤大雅的趣事、制敌的一百种技术与马提尼的调法时，他们总是谈起这个。

“我今天见到了你。”Harry说，“我自己时间上的你。你还那么小，一直在玩雪花球……”

“而你把那个雪花球放得太靠近桌边了，”Eggsy怀念地笑出了声，惊讶于自己记住了这个无关紧要的细节，“你走后我碰掉了它，磕裂了。”

“真的？我很抱歉。”

“这声抱歉对它而言可迟了三十几年啦。”Eggsy用往年街头混混表达亲昵的肘击推了他一下，连曾经的口音都开始冒了头。Harry则以“绅士不该如此”的眼神不赞同地看着他，显然忘了自己正坐在地上这件事也不怎么优雅。

“不，真的。我很抱歉。”

他未来的学徒注视着那双深色的眼睛，意识到这根本与雪花球毫无关系。这是关于他的父亲。

“别，不是你的错。”他轻轻摩挲对方的指肚，为自己能够有一天对Harry说这些话而高兴：“你为我做了你所能做的一切。在我已经自甘堕落的时候，你出现了，你挽救了我的生活，还给了我这一切，这对我意义重大。”

“这是时间替换症的奇妙之处：几个小时前你还是个小男孩，眨眼间就变成了一位合格的骑士。你甚至还能撂倒我。”Harry说，然后他突然想到了什么。他拉开了距离，上下打量着与他年龄相仿的学徒，但他没放开手：“也就是说我现在应该六十多了。老天。”他皱了皱眉，显然是在想象自己年老的样子。这个时候的Harry还一无所知，Eggsy为此既庆幸又心痛。

他从领子里拽出了一直贴身携带的那枚勋章给Harry看，它已经磨得很旧了。后者抚摸着那几个数字，对着它们微笑。

“所以你要多久才会打这个号码？”

“十七年后。”

“还要这么久吗？”

“这样你才有足够的时间去准备。”Eggsy用一个调侃来掩饰住内心的伤感。

他的导师——十七年后与十四年前的——若有所思地沉默了一小会儿。于是他抓紧时间来享受这段宁静，他们什么也不做，就靠在一起，感受着对方的体温，然后Harry开口了。“这是它给予的另一个奇迹。”他评价道，在训练场寂静而昏暗的灯光下，显得眉眼温柔，“你和我，现在坐在一起，谈论着过去和未来。这本来应该很多年后才能发生，但穿梭却缩短了我们的时间差，使我们在相识之前就已经先有了回忆。”

“是啊。我们的每一次相遇都是重逢。”Eggsy发自内心地同意道。他听到自己的声音仿佛是从遥远之地传来的：“而我们总是会再度重逢。”

END


End file.
